


Avidan And Friends

by get_glitch3d



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN IS X RATED YO, DANNY YOU DOOF, Dan Avidan Smut, Danny Sexbang smut, F/M, LEIGH DANIEL AVIDAN chill, arin you doof, awkward yet comfortable first time sex, dan and his jewfro, dan avidan and his stupidly cute laugh, dan the man - Freeform, danny and kids, god damn PREGANCY, grump girl, idk grump grump, im adding tags as i go, jewrito, reader and danny have been friends forever, reader is preggo, sweet fluffy smut ??, talking right before sex, these were going to be in no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be a bunch of one-shots for the reader and Dan Avidan! These would have been in no particular order, but I decided to make them go in an order that would be logical, I may have alternate endings to some in another work series similar to this one if I decide upon it, you can request one if you'd like but I'll be udating this whenever I can get some inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waddle-Dee

**Author's Note:**

> GOD DAMN IT DANIEL

You were waddling about the Grump office, being a grump yourself was hard work on top of being pregnant. You heard Dan and Arin talking loudly as usual as you walked around, a hand pressed to your seventh month of swollen belly. You groaned at the child you were carrying, telling her that she was heavy. 

You were looking for ice cream in the freezer and found an ice cream bar, you ate it slowly as you looked for more food to satisfy your cravings. Pickles, chips, and ice cream had been your main diet for the last month. 

Dan walked out of the recording room for a break as he saw you walking around, looking at the collection of games you never really looked at on the walls.

"Hey, baby." You said as he walked over to you and kissed your head. "How is Mario 64 going?"

"Arin is still falling off mountains." Danny replied, chuckling softly as you smiled. "Do you wanna join in on this recording?"

"Yeah, why not. I did the first ones so I might as well be a part of the whole series." You stated, finishing off a bag of chips. Dan nodded as he got a water before opening the door for you. 

"If you wanna go and get some sleep or something just let me know." He said and you nodded and almost rolled your eyes. He had been perfect through this whole thing, helpful and caring and willing to do anything for you. It was great but sometimes he was, well, too great.

"Got it." You sat down with him and groaned as you did from having to go farther down than normal. You leaned back up, allowing Dan to put two pillows in the spot you sat in before you sat back down, smiling and thanking him.

Arin asked if you two were good to go, then you and Dan answered immediately. It got to the point where they were talking about names for children.

"We're naming this kid God." Dan said as he patted your belly and you threw a sideways glance at him and shook your head.

"We're not naming our female child God, even if she was a boy we wouldn't be. If I was into it, I'd name her God or have her initials spell out God," You said before pausing "but I'm not naming her God."

"Such a _buzz kill_!" Dan told you mockingly, laughing out loud as you tried to hide a smile. "Oh my God!" Arin screamed, being killed by the "throwy-dudes" in the Wet-Dry World of Mario 64. You had to admit, the name of the world was pretty funny. 

"I need candy." You mused, turning your head slightly to see the candy bar you left there yesterday, still in it's wrapper. You tried reaching back to get it, no luck. After a few attempts Dan noticed what you were trying to get, got up and handed it to you.

"Thanks." You blushed, taking it from him before he flopped back down on the couch, wrapping an arm around the back of it to wrap around your shoulders. You ate the bar slowly, thinking about a few things as you did. You weren't paying attention when Arin asked you something.  
"Huh?" You mumbled, candy bar in your mouth as Arin and Dan laughed between themselves. "Does it hurt having a kid in you?" Arin repeated, still playing Mario. You shrugged slightly, swallowing the rest of the candy bar.

"Well, yeah, of course it does. It's one of those '0/10 do not recommend' things but I also do recommend it because I've always wanted kids." You told Arin, bouncing your bare feet on the ground before you tucked them under you.

"I use to talk about it when I was younger. Dan knows that because he always had to listen to it. It was gonna be four boys and two girls, but I don't know if Mr. Jewrito and I could handle that."

Dan smiled to himself as he squeezed your shoulders with his arm, leaning over to kiss your forehead. "Love you." He whispered as you giggled. "Love you too."


	2. No Longer Two But Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your child, Dan gets emotional.

You were walking around the house you and Dan shared, Barry was there in the living room. When you moved in, you didn't really kick Barry out. He left by himself so what you did was give him your old, spacious apartment and it was cheap to rent and he couldn't have thanked you enough.

There was an amazing wifi connection in that place. You felt a strange pain in your pregnant belly that you'd never felt before and you clutched your large bump, being eight months and a week along you weren't too worried. It was three weeks away from your due date, but you didn't say anything aside from yelping softly as you bent over a bit.

You didn't think anything of it as it went away before you were going to get a snack before you felt it again, and something else. You let out a loud yell and Barry rushed into the kitchen, asking if you were okay. "My water broke." You cried, clutching the counter as he pulled out his phone, asking you the name of a hospital and he nodded and dialed that hospital telling them he'd be driving you and to expect you there in five minutes.

"Call Da - AH!" You groaned, walking quickly as Barry hustled you to your car. He got in the driver's side as you sat in the passenger's side, clutching the seat and door tightly as the pain died down a bit but came in waves. You had tears in your eyes when you got to the hospital. 

"Hello, Mrs. Avidan, sit right here and we'll take care of you." You nodded at the nurse, sitting in a wheel chair as Barry walked beside the nurse pushing you. "Are you the father?"

"No, no, he's on his way." Barry replied quickly. He called Suzy and told her where the spare key was, telling her to go into your closet and get out the dark gray suitcase. Arin and Suzy where there faster than Dan, and you had no idea where he was.

"Sweetie, this says you aren't due till next month..." The nurse trailed off as you groaned at the pain. "I didn't plan on this."

"You can't plan for a baby to come when expected." The nurse replied, smiling sympathetically as you yelped. "Where is she?" You heard loudly, and a few people talking before a large giant of a man rushed down the hall, passed your door and walked backwards, rushing into your room.

You realized the giant with the jewfro was _your_ giant with the jewfro. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He told you as he pulled up a chair beside your bed, taking your hand and smoothing the hair on your forehead back. He kissed you softly as you said it was fine, squeezing his hands tightly.

"This baby wants out," you paused to let out a string of groans "give it what it wants, please." You begged the nurse as your Doctor walked through the door. She talked to you for a short while, telling you how to help the pain. 

You eventually got a shot to numb everything from the waist down. You breathed deeply like the people at the baby class taught you, it wasn't helping. "God damn it!" You screamed, even with the shot there was still a bit of pain.

Dan was pushed out of the room against his will, having to get scrubs on before he followed the nurses back to your room. You stared at him and pointed. "You did this to me, you asshole!" You shouted before you breathed deeply, Dan coming around to hold your hand as you crushed it in your hard grip.

Your Doctor prepped you and told you to push, you were in labor for over a few hours, and when your baby was a out Dan was allowed to cut the cord, but a few minutes after there was a problem. "Can I see my baby?" You asked, sweat on your forehead as you did, Dan stood beside you, trying to see around the huddle of nurses. Everything was quiet except for the beeping of the machines. "Hey -" You said weakly as they didn't reply.

You looked up at Dan, tears in your eyes as he uneasily looked down at you. "I'm scared." You whispered as he rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. "I am too."

You felt slightly at ease as a loud cry from the baby erupted from her. You smiled brightly as Dan did.

"Your baby stopped breathing for a moment, but now she is okay." The Doctor told you as she turned around and walked over to you with your cleaned up baby, setting a swaddled little girl on your chest as you sat up. 

You smiled at her, playing with her fingers as Dan grinned to himself, proud of you and the little girl he was staring at. Your Doctor, Doctor Gerald, said the nurses were going to put your baby inside the nursery for the time being so you could rest, but only after you finished labor and fed her.

You land in bed, alone in the room after the nurse left before one wheeled your gray bag inside. You sighed to yourself, turning your head to gently rest it. Dan was outside with the gang, talking to them about what had happened.

He was out of his scrubs and walked to the window of the nursery with Suzy, Ross, Holly, Arin and Barry around him. He pointed to a little girl all swaddled in pink amongst the others. "Abigail Lillian Avidan." Suzy read aloud, smiling as the rest of them did.

"She's beautiful." Ross said as Holly nodded, everyone congratulated Dan, talking about how he'd be amazing at parenting along with you. Arin said she was a cute little girl as everyone went to go back to the waiting room, except him.

"She looked like a raisin when she came out." Dan replied causing Arin to laugh so hard he coughed. After a few minutes Dan spoke.

"God, she was scared." He muttered, shaking his head. "I was too, but she.... I never want her to go through that again." Danny stated, looking at Arin before back to his daughter.

"Hey, baby girl." He said quietly, Arin patting his back and walking away as Danny waved to the little girl moving around and staring at him. Eventually, Dan walked back to your room, sitting in the chair beside your bed to get some rest before you woke up and poked him awake.

He groaned and opened his eyes, seeing you awake. You scooted over and told him to hop on the bed and he sighed, climbing on the bed slowly. "I love you." Danny whispered, kissing your forehead before kissing all over your face, causing you bat him away and laugh.

"I love you too." You said, moving your hands up to rest against his chest. It was a little while longer before you two woke up, a nurse bringing your baby in before all of the grumps crowded into the room, Kevin had arrived about an hour ago and your parents as well as Dan's were on their way.

Abigail cried softly as everyone looked at her, wiggling around in your arm. "Baby, baby -" You said softly, bouncing her a bit which caused her to calm down. Everyone was talking in baby voices, making her smile but then Dan took her, and tickled her chin with his finger.

She grinned a toothless grin, before she suddenly grabbed Dan's finger and everyone made an "aw" sound. He had tears in his eyes as he breathed deeply and looked at them. "This is my baby girl." He whispered, bouncing her gently. "My little Abigail angel."


	3. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU AND DAN FUCK

Things Dan knew how to do from the moment he started doing them:  
1.) Playing with your hair.  
2.) Playing with your boobs.  
3.) Being a Grump.  
Things Dan did not know how to do the moment he started doing them:  
1.) Taking care of your child.  
See, Dan was so stressed out at one point with Abigail because she was screaming, she was screaming because she was hungry and You hadn't pumped any breast milk yet.

You were rushing home to feed her and got in the door to hear Dan scream over-shadow Abigail's. It continued on like this until Abi was completely drowned out by Dan and you ran into your room where you kept her crib.

"Dan? What the hell?"

"She wouldn't stop screaming so I screamed back." He told you with a groan lacing his lips, falling back on your bed whilst he rubbed his eyes. You held back a laugh and picked her up, shaking your head slightly at your husband.

"C'mon, Abi...." You trailed off "let's let your Dad get some sleep."

You were doing better than Dan was, oddly enough. Even though you took turns getting up to go check on Abigail, you still got more sleep. If you went to do something, he'd make you stay put sometimes.

You set her on your hip and grabbed one of Dan's t-shirts from the closest and took it with you. You gently sat on the couch and put Abi in your lap, pulling your shirt off quickly to then unclasp your bra before feeding Abi and wincing at the pain you'd gotten use to.

About five minutes later she was okay and you put on Dan's shirt, walking with it on into your room when you saw Dan asleep the way he'd been when you left the room. You set Abi in your crib and walked towards Dan, kissing his forehead gently.

You looked between them both and sighed happily. Your phone rang and you suddenly dove to your purse to get it, not waking Dan but he did turn over.

"Hey, it's Suzy - I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No, no - Dan's just sleeping, hang on." You whispered, running out of the room to close the door and dart down the hall. You returned to your normal volume and sat down.

"What's up?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted Arin and I to baby-sit? The grump episodes for the next few days have already been done and you two seem really stressed out, no offense." She said sweetly, in her cute little voice.

"None taken." You smiled slightly. "But yeah, that'd be great. Danny and I can sleep or go toa movie or something."

"That's great! Plus, Arin really wants to see her."

"Well he is an uncle to her in a way, plus you're her Godparents." You chimed as she giggled. 

"Alright, well - Do you want me to come pick up her and her stuff or do you want to swing by on your way to wherever?"

"We'll swing by around," you paused and turned, checking the microwave clock "five?"

"Great, good - That gives us a couple hours to bring out the extra crib."

You grinned to yourself, when too many people gave you like four cribs at the baby shower you had ages ago, you gave one to your parents, kept two and gave one to Suzy and Arin. Mainly because your parents and Suzy and Arin offered to babysit even though she wasn't born yet.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She said before you suddenly heard Arin ask. "Did she say yes?" Suzy replied yes and he let out a scream of success.

You hung up at the ear piercing sound and shook your head, walking back into your room. You grabbed one of the nicer baby bags you had and started packing it with things; diapers, toys, wipes, powder, etc. And then you looked at the once horrifying breast milk pumper.

You took it into the other room and started pumping, giggling to yourself as you though of Arin and Danny telling Kevin to get pumped. Enough bottles for both your place and Suzy's tonight later, and you were done.

You walked back into the room and saw Dan had started to wake up. After you finished packing the bag, including some formula incase Abi suddenly rejected the milk, you were done. You looked down at your baby girl and smiled, tickling her belly as she let out a giggle.

A half hour later Dan was awake, better rested and you told him the plan. "We're going out to dinner." He said quickly, almost like he'd never gone before. The entire time he was brushing his teeth, getting dressed, and doing his other thing like showering, he was talking about how Suzy and Arin were his extra heart case, his extra one-mans and so many other game references it was hurting your brain.

You were ready at 4:30 and got to Suzy and Arin's by five. You walked to the door and knocked quickly, holding the baby bag and Abi in her little carrier. Her bag was green with black and purple trim and her carrier was the same.

Suzy answered as she was talking to Arin and smiled when she saw you two. "They're here." Something fell and you and Dan looked at each other before Arin was at the door. "Gimme, gimme, gimme." He said quickly, reaching for Abi and squeaking when he saw her.

"You're so cute!" He told her, walking into their living room as Suzy invited you two in. "You both look amazing." She complimented and you and Dan thanked her.

Dan was wearing a black tuxedo and had his hands in his pockets, he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail because he didn't want to mess with it. You, on the other hand, you were wearing a long, black dress and heels but had flats in the car in case you're feet got too bad.

You hair was up nicely and you felt very confident with yourself and handed Suzy the bag. Arin was playing peek-a-boo and Suzy laughed at him, shaking her head. "He's gonna start asking, y'know." You told her quietly, and she nodded.

"I know, but I think we're ready." You nodded and left a couple minutes after, going to the car, Dan was driving and as you were halfway there you asked him something.

"Is it bad that I feel free?"

"I do too, babe." He said with a slight smile as he pulled into an Italian restaurant. You both ordered basically the same thing. Spaghetti and meatballs with red wine, breadsticks and some chocolate desert to share.

You didn't really start feeling free til Dan's hand was on your thigh halfway through dinner. You sipped your red wine as you ate some chocolate cake, feeding him some before he did the same to you. He cleared his throat, picking up his wine glass.

"To us."

"To us." You repeated, clinking your glasses together in a toast. And on the way home you returned the favor of having your hand on his thigh, except it was dangerously high.

You both started slow, kissing in the driveway before the front steps. When Dan got the door open he picked you up, walked inside, kicked the door closed and walked to your bedroom as you squealed with delight.

You both scrambled to get undressed as your lips repeatedly connected with each others, pulling off your shoes, dropping your dress and Dan moved faster than you seemed to, except he fumbled over shirt buttons that you helped him with as you kissed him and he pushed his tongue into your mouth.

You wanted to move quick because you both were kind of tired, and Dan was going to push you back on the bed when you suddenly turned him around and pushed him to lay on his back, swinging your legs over his waist to straddle him.

You were teasing at first, sliding your core along his large cock before you gently eased him inside of you. Usually, you two would only kiss and get three minutes into it before Abigail broke it up.

For a six month old she was a real cockblock, and you and Dan hadn't had sex since the early stages of your pregnancy. 

As you eased him inside of you, stretching to his size, you dug your nails instinctively into his chest. He watched your face, watching you squeeze your eyes shut and bite your lip hard before you began moving. 

And the sound that came from Dan's lips was heaven, but you were with God for the whole night. Suzy and you agreed to have Abigail stay at her place the entire night to kind of break Arin into the baby thing.

But nevermind that. You flicked your hips forward and back, trying to find that steady motion that Dan always enjoyed and you enjoyed as well. 

You both knew you'd be done for quickly, a year without sex was rough. But Dan was trying to hold his own as his hands found your hips, holding them and pushing you down all the way on his cock as you moaned his name, your eyes open and locked with his whenever you weren't throwing your head back and leaning your hands onto his knees for support.

Your breath hitched as you leaned over and his upward thrusting became sloppy and your grinding and hip flicking because sloppy itself. "I'm gonna -" He didn't finish his sentence as he squeezed your hips and cursed, your name was in there as well before he breathed out a loud moan.

You weren't too far after him, his coming sent you over the edge at the warm feeling as you scratched your nails down his chest, shuddering as your thighs shook from pleasure. You both took a few minutes before you went again and again.

The night ended with you two cuddling and staring at each other. "I love you." You whispered, kissing him as he hummed against your lips. "I love you too."


	4. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LUNCH TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny seriously needs to have children irl because that'd be cute as SHIT also sorry about any mistakes i write these on my phone in my free time and my phone corrects the words willy nilly ://

You and Dan were sitting on the Grump couch, waiting on Arin before you were gonna start a game. Abi had been doing well lately, she was two and talking (ever so slightly). Arin sat down next to Dan, turning on the microphone.

You were halfway through the episode for the day when Arin asked something. "How is Abi doing?"

"My little Abigail angel? She's doing great!" Dan replied, you shared a smile with him pecked his cheek. "Do you wanna tell him what she calls the gumballs or should I?" You questioned and Dan immediately started laughing. Once he stopped he looked at Arin.

"So, you know those gumballs she likes?"

"The blue ones?" Arin asked, glancing at him as the character jumped around. Dan nodded slightly and started laughing again as he tried to say it. "She wanted the gumballs yesterday and tried saying them and -" You were smiling as he was laughing.

"She asked me where the blue balls were." Dan stated and Arin choked out laughter, getting distracted from the game as he coughed. "And - and I wasn't angry or upset that she said balls because I knew what she meant but I lost it and it was so cute." He finished, glancing over at you.

You and Dan went on to talk about other things she'd been doing lately, she stopped sucking on her toes which was a weird thing she did and Dan let it slip that when you were a baby, you did it too -and you punched his shoulder.

"Hey, mom - No, nothing is wrong." You groaned, the phone between your shoulder and ear as you dug through your bag, looking for chapstick. "I wanted to know how my baby is. Yes, mom. That's all I wanted to check on - No, I'm still at the Grump office."

You stood there as she replied. "The Grump office!" You shouted because she didn't hear. "Yes, where I work. Can we come pick her up for lunch, we can take you with and dad?" You smiled to yourself as she said sure.

"Cool, okay. See you then." You hung up and finally found your chapstick, putting it on quickly before dropping them in your purse before seeing Dan making an oreo out of Ross again. "Dan, get those off him." You ordered as you walked around, walking to the fridge. 

He laughed and shook his head before jumping on top of the pile. You giggled softly as he slid off, looking at him and telling him the plan for the afternoon. 

You adjusted the shirt you were wearing, finally able to wear one your size rather than walking around in Dan's shirts because you didn't have money at one time to buy maternity clothing. And by finally, you mean you hadn't weaned Abi until last week.

Your boobs hurt and she was the right age, plus she was more interested in the formula Dan had apparently been giving her along with the baby food he didn't tell you about.

About an hour later you were at a restaurant and were waiting on your parents. They got there and Danny grinned, taking Abi out of your mother's arms as she smiled at him.

He started humming Tom Sawyer by Rush to her while bouncing her a bit. You had liked Rush for a while, swapping albums with Danny when you were younger was a favorites pass time of yours, also listening to them with him.

Danny went to the table you two had and sat down, Abi in his lap as he bounced her a bit, pulling out some baby food of the bag beside him for her. Although she could sit up by herself, crawl, rollover and almost stand plus make food go near her mouth when she ate, he still fed her nonetheless.

Your parents sat across from you two and ordered when the waiter came around again and you all talked before you all ate. "Bab." Abigail gurgled, that had been the word she used for dad because she couldn't pronounce it properly. 

"Who is Bab?" Your mom asked, raising an eyebrow. "She kept saying it while she was at our house and wouldn't stop and she has never done that before."

"Danny is Bab." You replied, finishing off the vegetables you had beside your burger. Your mother and father nodded before, once again, your dad asked if Danny still liked Rush. This always happened, your dad didn't really like Rush so he'd start something with Danny and do it everytime you all got together.

Danny just nodded this time as Abigail looked up at him with her big brown eyes, a trait she'd gotten from Danny. "That girl is gonna be a giant when she is twelve." Your mother told you, causing Danny to look at her.

"Slow down there, she isn't twelve yet." Danny replied, looking back down at Abi. "What I'm saying is you are not a short man, by far, and well, you," she said, pointing at you "you seen exactly short either. She's gonna be tall."

"You think she'll mind?" You asked Danny, turning to him. Dan shrugged. "She'll think she's a freak for a few months before she realizes she is taller than every boy and girl in her class."

"Yes, and where did you say she'll stop thinking she's a freak?" You asked as he laughed. "I didn't." He said.

You rolled your eyes and spoke. "If she is tall, she'll be fine. Every boy will have to catchup to her height."

"Slow down, there." Danny replied. "No boys with little grabby hands near my girl."

"She isn't even two yet." Your father reminded the both of you, pushing his empty plate from himself. 

"Gotta plan." You replied with a shrug. Your mother looked at you and nodded, finishing her food. Danny had already finished his before he asked the waiter if he could put a small chocolate shake inside of a coffee to go cup. 

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, getting what Danny asked. Danny stuck a straw in it and gave a bit to Abi, walking to the car with her as you trailed behind.

"Bye, dear, good-bye, Danny!" Your mother yelled, waving. "Bye, mom!"

"Bye, Mrs. (Y/L/N), and Mr. (Y/L/N)." Danny told your parents, as your dad nodded and waved. Your mother turned to look at your father. "I knew they'd get married and have a kid, I told you so."

"You remind me of that everyday, (Y/Mother's/Name)." Your father told her, shaking his head as they got in their car. Your drive home was short as Danny sat in the front with Abigail in the middle seat in the back.

"What if we had another kid?" You asked, turning down the street to get to your block. Danny stopped looking out the window and looked at you. 

"We could try." He replied with a shrug. "But maybe we should wait till Abi is two? Get things sorted out a bit."

"Well, sure, I didn't mean now exactly, it's just an idea." You told him with a shrug, turning into your driveway.

"And a good one, I'll go for it." He stated, unbuckling his seatbelt as you stopped the car before he climbed out and retrieved Abigail from the backseat.

"C'mon, Abigail angel, time for some sleep."


	5. Fear Isn't In My Vocabulary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that i wrote this i was listening to comatose by skillet why did i write this god help me

You and Dan had tried for another baby, and you knew you both knew you weren't supposed to say anything about being pregnant til you were sure something wouldn't happen, but you two were so excited. And it happened, one night you were sleeping and you felt something sticky around your legs but you didn't do anything because you had weird feelings like that when you were pregnant with Abigail and nothing happened.

You groaned in protest as you were cold, you knew Dan had thrown the blanket off you and the lights turned on. "Babe, you gotta get up..." Dan urged, panic in his voice. You swatted him away, a sudden large pain hitting you. "(Y/N), we gotta go to the hospital!" Dan shouted and you opened your eyes, looking down to see blood coating the bed and you. Your breath hitched in your throat, you couldn't move as Dan put on his coat. He got out his phone and put it between his shoulder and ear, getting on his shoes before kneeling beside you and, of course since you were not moving, he picked you up and very quickly walked you to the car.

He got Abigail and strapped her into her car seat, you were a mess on the way to the hospital. Danny was calling for help as he was trying to hold you up and Abigail was on his hip, as a nurse got a wheelchair for you and sat you down, Danny was told to stay in the waiting room and fill out paperwork. You saw Arin and Suzy run through the ER Doors as you were wheeled into a room. You felt scared and hadn't notice you were crying as there were nurses and a Doctor around you, blurs of motion. You hadn't quite registered what was happening yet, you hadn't realized what was going on until you took a moment and locked it in your mind. 

Dan was eventually allowed into the room with you after you were forced to induce labor, you had misscarried. You were halfway through the process when he burst through the door and ran beside you, reaching to hold your trembling hands. He was talking quickly as you were ordered to push. "They, uh - they said he was lost somehow, something went wrong and -" He didn't finish his sentence as you screamed, you weren't prepared to do this. You would have never been, it took a good half hour before you were done, and they asked you to name the child.

Nor you or Danny could stop looking at each other, you had tears in your eyes and down your face, your lip was quivering as you shook, Dan had tears in his eyes before he licked his lips and kissed your head. "Elliott." He muttered, and you nodded. He repeated it louder, adding a middle name and putting his last name on it so they could put it on the birth certificate. "Elliott Carter A-Avidan." He told one of the nurses, his breath catching as he said his last name as the nurse smiled sympatchetically, nodding and writing it down on a small piece of paper before giving it to someone. 

You were in the hospital for a week after that, your parents had come visit you, along with Dan's, Arin and Suzy were the only ones besides your parents and Dan's that knew, and Suzy was hugging you tightly for most of the week if she wasn't hugging Dan or your parents weren't, or Arin. Abigail didn't understand what had happened and would play with hair as she sat on your bed, coloring in a few pages of her cat coloring book. 

"We're gonna be okay." Dan told you before you looked at him and sighed quietly, snapping softly. "Are you trying to convince me or you?"

He didn't say anything as he clenched his jaw, he looked hurt. He obviously was, you were too. You were traumatized, beyond belief. Your mother walked in and looked at you, Dan leaving to go eat something as Arin made him. "You looked scared, are you fearful something will happen again?" Your mother questioned, you looked down at Abi. "Fear isn't in my vocabulary." 

"No, sweetie, but it's in your eyes." She told you with a tilted head, her hand cupping your cheek. You had a small little funeral and eventually after going to conseuling and a few programs, you both decided to give it another shot.


	6. Touch Her Again-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write a car crash oneshot but then i decided to be happy even though i am in a shitty mood

"Dan, take that out of the cart." You grumbled, your five month pregnant belly keeping the cart from touching you fully. Abigail was bouncing in her seat in the cart as you walked down the candy aisle. Dan made a sound and picked up the reeses pieces bag, putting it back on the shelf. "You could take the place of Grump." He mumbled and you threatened to hit him with the cart and he only laughed before you sighed and put two bags of the peanut butter candy in the cart. He grinned victoriously. 

He picked up Abigail and started walzting with her down the aisle, almost hitting an old lady with his giant arms. Abi was giggling and making noises before Dan stopped at a small little portion of the aisle and pointed, Abigail squealed as he picked up a container of blue gumballs and gummy bears, putting them in the cart. You gave him a look, a hand on your back as you did, Dan shrugged. "She wanted them."

You tried to hide a smile as he kissed your head before pulling back, looking at the cart's contents. You looked too, between all of the candy there was actual stuff you needed. Milk, fruit, veggies, snacks, two packs of twenty-four waters and some toilet paper. You went to the check-out counter before yougot home and groaned, poking your belly as Dan helped you put things away. Abigail was sitting on the couch, and then you two went off to go take her to day-care. When you left and were called to go pick her up because she bit another kid, Dan was talking to you as he got out.

He walked around the car to help you out of the passenger's seat, you were walking and he saw something that caused him to do a double take. One of the new care-takers, a man a little older than him who Dan knew had kids himself, was spanking Abi. He looked down for a moment before he registered what was happening and he took off, he even jumped the fence. Your eyes widened as you watched the giant of a jewrito pick your daughter up gently and hand her to you as you came up before he let loose. "Don't _fucking_ touch _my_ daughter again, you _shit-head_ or so help me _God_ , I'll kill you!" Dan screamed, even with the kids around him. "You don't fucking spank a kid, even if they're yours, I don't believe in that shit. And this is my daughter - " There were many other curses in there, and Dan even grabbed his collar and stared him down.

The care-taker was a short guy, and you think with Dan's fury he lifted him from the ground. You had never seen him so angry as you soothed your crying daughter in your arms. Dan said something having to do with Abi crying before you went to the car and he held her gently, bouncing her as she cried. "You didn't do anything wrong, Abigail angel..." He whispered, kissing her forehead as you drove to Arin and Suzy's house because Dan asked you to, and you obliged.

As you stood in the kitchen, telling Suzy the full story while she helped wipe off Abi's face, Dan was in the living room telling the full story to Arin. "Do you know who she bit?"

"I don't really care, I know Abi only bites if she feels like she should..." You mused, rubbing her head as you pressed gentle kiss after kiss against her forehead. Arin ran into the kitchen, picking up Abigail. "I'll kill him." He said in a baby voice, before he turned to look back at Dan. 'I'll actually kill him."

'Arin." Suzy warned as she reached and covered Abi's ears. You glanced back to see Dan in the doorway, he looked a little more relaxed. You walked over to him and stood on your toes, kissing his cheek gently as you ran your hands over his chest. "At ease, soldier." You joked, his shoulders tense. "He shouldn't have done that."

"I know." You replied. You heard Abigail giggle the name she called Arin. "Grunk." She tried saying Uncle once and Grump and ended up with Grunk. You all had little nicknames from her baby words. Dan was Bab, and Arin was Grunk. Suzy's was Ent, and she'd claim she wasn't a tree and you, you had been Moo for a long time. "I hope he gets fired."

"Me too, Danny, we can make sure of it." You told him, kissing his cheek again as Suzy got Abi some water, patting her head gently. "Here, sweetie." She muttered as Arin set her down. "Hate makes you strong." You whispered to Dan, causing him to crack a slight smile as he flexed his biceps. 

"What an asshole." Arin mused, and rolled his eyes as you and Suzy smacked his arms, he mocked pain and groaned. "But seriously, I'll k-"

"We know." You and Suzy said in unision.


	7. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time you tried to commit suicide as teenager? You blocked it out? Well, Dan remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THIS IS SHORT AND SHITTY BYE

_The year was 2000, you were just turning eighteen and Dan was already there, a little bit past actually, he was twenty and you two had always been pretty close in age._

_But, this isn't really about Dan, this is about the time you tried to end your life. "Dan, y'know - I can't really hang out this week, I gotta go to work."_

_"Work is boring." Dan replied, eating something as he did. You rubbed your forehead, looking down at your watch._

_"I have a lot of bills since I moved out, you know that."_

_"And?" Dan questioned, chewing a bit louder. He was probably high and satisfying his munchies. "Just move back in with your parents."_

_You rolled your eyes immediately and groaned. "We're in a bit of a.... rough patch." You told him, slumping down on the couch. "Look, I have to go."_

_"(Y/N), I've been your best friend for almost ever, if not forever, talk to me."_

_"I am." You snapped, looking at your shoes._

_"No, you aren't." He countered, you heard quiet footsteps, he was walking around. "I know when you're upset, please?"_

_Clearly you do not. You thought, shaking your head. "I'll tell you later."_

_"Bullshit."_

_"Dan, I don't have time -"_

_"You never have time." Dan hissed, cutting you off before hanging up. You shook your head and threw your phone down, angrily screaming. If he only knew...._

_You went to your medicine cabinet and pulled down five bottles of medication you use to use when you were younger, two of the five were probably expired. You kept them around for emergencies._

_"Does this count?" You asked yourself, looking at the bottles. You closed the cabinet and got a can of soda, walking to your living room to sit down. Your first thought was to make sure no one called you by putting the phone off it's holder, but you decided against that._

_When you had two bottles down and three to go, half the can of soda was gone. You groaned to yourself as you felt woozy, rubbing your eyes. About to put down a third, you were interrupted by an unlocking sound and Dan sliding across your kitchen floor to get to you._

_He looked like a foul walking for the first time, legs shaky and going in different directions. Once he was back into an upright position he ran to you, crouching in front of you. "Can you hear me?" He asked, his voice distorted._

_"Why are there two of you?" You asked, letting out a burp. He went back into the kitchen, getting you water._

_"I already called an ambulance, they'll be here soon."_

_"Noooo." You muttered as he tried to bring the water to your lips, he wanted to flush out your system._

_"Why'd you do this?"_

_"Bills.... Life." You replied with a shrug, wanting to pass out from the strange feeling. Dan sighed._

_"I'm so sorry, you're going through shit and I was being an ass." He apologized as you shook your head. "I didn't realize what trouble you were in." He whispered, tears coating his eyes as he held your trembling body._

_"No, see - It's fin-e. You're fine, I'm fine... We're go-od." You told him with hiccups as you paused between some letters._

_As sirens approached Dan began singing to comfort you. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..." You groaned as you slumped forward, wanting the water as he handed it to you._

_"Did you call?" You heard the distant voice, Dan nodded. "In here!" He shouted, beckoning them over._

_Now, of course you lived - How the hell else would you have had Abigail?_


	8. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is short whoops

You were in the living room with a laptop on your lap, but you leaned back and moved it up to rest it halfway on your chest and halfway on your pregnant belly. You were looking at baby blankets and sighed as you did, gasping excitedly as you found one with a turtle on the end.

You heard a small groan from your room and didn't think anything of it as you continued to look at items online. You heard a louder groan, which sounded kind of like a muffled yelp. You craned your neck to your room, standing up you set the laptop down and pressed one hand to your belly and the other you moved in front of you as you pushed open the door.

"Dan?" You whispered, it was late. Probably around two AM. You couldn't sleep, clearly, but Dan was asleep. He was tangled in blankets but was only in his boxers briefs as he tossed and turned. You watched him turn onto his back and you braced yourself as he let out a scream.

You rushed over to him, knowing fully well what was happening. You gently eased him awake, petting his hair and trying to make sure he didn't hurt himself as you work him. His eyes snapped open and he immediately scurried backwards, his back against the headboard. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as you watched him, his hands shot out and he grabbed your face, scanning you for bruises or anything of the sort. "Dan, talk to me. What's up?" You asked him softly as he leaned over and turned on the light.

"I had a nightmare."

"Clearly."

"Car accident." He muttered, his brows furrowed as he scanned the rest of you, arms, legs, whatever skin he could see he was checking for wounds. 

"Oh, honey." You whispered, leaning forward to wrap your arms around him. You held him close to you as he maneuvered around your belly, shaking slightly. 

"You were stuck in the passenger's seat and you were bleeding... I couldn't move because the wheel was jamming my legs into the seat... The dash was cutting into our legs, (Y/N)..."

"Shhh." You kissed his forehead softly, holding him tightly. He took a moment, pulling away from you to take you in once more. You were wearing one of his Not-So-Grump shirts, the light green one. An old one and no pants because you didn't feel like it.

"Get up." You urged, pulling him with you as you walked him out to the living room. You sat him on the couch and went into the kitchen, getting him some water before coming back to see him on the laptop. You sat beside him and handed him the water, noticing he had closed the window, but not permanently, and was looking at the background photo.

It was the ultrasound of the baby you were currently carrying. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He stated, glancing towards you. You sighed and kissed his cheek.

"You won't have to find out, Danny, because you're not gonna lose me... And you're not gonna lose Abigail, and you certainly won't loss this baby." You told him gently as you patted your belly. "And I won't lose you."

He cracked a slight smile. "Promise?"

"Only if you will." You told him with a growing grin. He nodded and promised you, and you gave him one in return. "I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, (Y/N)."


	9. Another Day, Another Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU HAVE A BABY BOY CONGRATS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: god damn i havent updated in a while sorry ?????????????

"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you! There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do! I bless the rains down in Africa!' Dan belted out along with the song, tapping his fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel as he turned to look at you and smiled. You blew air from your nose to push some stray hairs out of your face before smiling back at him as he moved his head with the song. Abigail was in the back humming along with the song. You rolled down your window more, you were tired and warm. The day was hot and the three of you were stuck in traffic.

"Ugh, move!" Dan groaned as cool air blew through the car, the light was green but no one was moving. The intersection was blocked by an accident plus it didn't help that construction was happening. You suddenly felt a slight pain and winced, feeling your child kick. "Dan..." You muttered, placing your right hand on your swollen belly as another pain hit you. Dan glanced at you as you said his name louder, reaching with your left hand to hold the cup holder and squeeze tightly as the pain got bigger. 

"Oh my God -" You shouted, the pain heavy as you squeezed your eyes shut. Abigail was trying to turn to look at you as she bounced her feet, Dan was trying to calm you down. He turned to see traffic was moving. As you lurched forward with a yelp, Dan honked the horn, practically laying on it to get traffic to move. A construction worker told him to calm down, in which Dan screamed back that you were in labor. 

You felt tears pricking your eyes. "God, I'm not having this baby here!' You shouted, trying to make yourself more comfortable. "Can you hold him in?" Dan questioned stupidly as the light stayed red. You sent him a look as you gritted your teeth. 

"If I could, don't you think I would be!?"

Abigail began crying at the slight argument you two were having, she dropped her cup and it rolled across the floor of the car. Dan, with his long arms, reached back and got it for her, trying to find his way around traffic in the process. "Baby, we're not gonna make it." You told Dan, your hand still on your belly. Dan confidently spoke as traffic began to let up.

"We'll make it to the hospital, (Y/N), just hold on. Abigail, hold onto your seat, okay angel?" Dan asked, looking into the rearview mirror. Abigail sniffled and held onto her car seat, Dan leaned back to make sure her seatbelt was on. He checked his then yours. 

''Dan, what're you doing?" You asked as he moved the car back a bit. "You'll see." He replied, and you did. You squirmed in your seat as Dan jumped the curb, before going back onto the road after getting around the accident only to weave between cars. In about five minutes you were at a hospital, by the grace of whatever being was out there, you'd made it. You got a room and Dan called Arin to watch Abigail, Arin and Suzy were there in about an hour to watch her. You were dilated enough after a few hours, you began to push.

And after another hour of labor, you delivered a nine and a half pound baby who was 25.3 inches. Dan watched you breathe in relief as he patted your forehead, taking the sweat off. "What do you want to name him?"

"Joshua?" You asked, brows furrowed. Dan shrugged, watching his son. "Do you wanna stick with the Avidan theme of As and Ds?"

You nodded then, looking at your child. "David?"

"I could call him my star." Dan snorted a laugh causing you to giggle at the Star of David joke. 

"How about David Alexander Avidan?" You offered, looking up to meet Dan's eyes. He smiled brightly and nodded accordingly, meeting your eyes before leaning down to tickle his son's stomach. "David it is."


	10. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> food is always amazing

Dan was making weird noises towards David as you put some breakfast on the dining table, smiling gently as Abigail looked at you.

"Baby get to hold Davey but I don't?" She questioned, most words were unclear as she was still struggling, yet she tilted her head to show her confusion. She couldn't form sentences properly yet, often forgetting to put the front on them.

"Daddy gets to hold David because... Well-" You fumbled for a moment, setting a small bowl of cheerios in front of Abigail as you put a hand on your hip. You glances to Dan for help, but he was tickling David's chin. "He gets to hold him because you need to eat and daddy can multi-task."

Abigail didn't seem to understand but nodded anyway. 

"Speaking of which, Dan, highchair." You ordered, pointing to the blue plastic chair. Dan nodded quickly, leaning to set your baby boy in the seat. It'd been a few months since you gave birth, yet you still felt like you had just gotten out of the hospital.

"What's on the menu this morning?" Dan questioned, furrowing his eyebrows as you dug through the cabinet, standing on your toes to see over the shelf. Your shirt, which you'd repossessed from Dan's shirt drawer, tugged upwards with the rest of your body. You heard gentle padding of feet across the floor before a warm, large hand was pressed to the bare skin of your hip where the shirt had gone up.

"I got it." Dan laughed, causing you to pout and stand normally out of his way. He kept his hand in place on your hip, kissed you quickly and then reached up with ease and pulled down a small baby food jar of fun-filled times, it contained bananas and apples, something Davey rejected if he didn't have his teddy-bear on his lap. It was weird. It made no sense why Mr. Cuddlesnirf had to be present for bananas and apples.

And, in case you're wondering, Dan named the bear. David loved the name immediately. He also named Abigail's bear, Mr. Poorklegirf, and Abi loved it too.

Dan twisted open the baby food jar, got a colorful spoon off the ring of spoons you used for David and sat down, beginning to feed him. You leaned against the counter, morning drink of your liking in hand as you watched him. Abigail began fussing, so he picked her up and sat her on his leg while he fed David. You sipped your drink, watching Dan make faces and noises as David ate. He turned to look at you and smiled slightly.

"What?" He asked, confused by the happy look on your face. 

"Nothing." You grinned over the brim of your mug, chuckling to yourself. You moved in your place slightly, the string of your pajama shorts tickling your leg as you moved. Dan smiled wider, you took it in. Gigantic, crazy haired man dwarfing two children with equally crazy if not weird hair while making them smile and giggle. This couldn't be more perfect. You shook your head slightly as he fed David more mashed up grossness.

"Absolutely nothing." You sighed happily, tilting your head as you watched them. Your childhood best friend was your husband, father of your children, man you vowed to love day in and day out, which you had no problem doing, and of course, he loved you equally, if not more. You argued about it once or twice (four times actually) and he meant every word he vowed.

You couldn't have felt more valuable, more happy, more cheerful... And as you looked between your kids and Dan, you knew, you couldn't have been more proud.


	11. The Last of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Dan do a playthrough all to their own. Trouble ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they have never played the last of us and i doubt all to hell that they will (they should play alien isolation as much as i love him i want to hear dan scream when the alien pops out of nowhere) also one again SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES !! ALSO THIS IS VERY SHITTY AND I'LL BE WRITING A FLASHBACK ONESHOT AFTER THIS ONE OKAY ?? JUST TO MAKE UP FOR THIS RUSHED CRAP

"Dan, c'mon! Please?" You whined, holding up the game case for one of your favorite games of all time, _The Last of Us_. 

"There are zombies, it's probably scary." Dan dismissed, waving his hand slightly. 

"Only if they jump out, they don't normally do it." You replied, hand on your hip as you stared at him. He sighed. "It's either this or Alien Isolation." You added, watching a look of horror pass his face before he nodded stiffly.

"Fine."

"I love you!" You giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before darting off to the Grump recording room. He was settled in his seat about two minutes later with a blanket around himself and a cup of tea. You turned on the recording devices after putting in the game and setting up the controller, clearing your throat as you glanced back at your husband.

"Ready?"

He nodded sharply, sipping his tea after.

"Hi! Welcome to Steam Train, for this playthrough it's just Danny and (Y/N)." You stated, talking into the microphone. "Dan didn't even want to watch me play this, but in all honesty I think I'm just going to play for one episode and if you all like it, I'll do more otherwise I won't - Sound good?" You asked to the audience, even if they couldn't reply.

"So, what's the point of this game?" Dan asked as you pressed the start button, watching it load.

"Well this dude, Joel, he lost someone important in his life and so he's on this war path to basically kill anything and everything that remotely relates to a zombie. Now, he has a few compainions but they kinda die off..." You muttered the end, thinking of the few beloved characters you spoke highly of. "And Joel has to transport this girl who is the cure but, well, I'm not going to ruin it." You finished, the menu screen loading up to get to the plot. A few minutes in and things were already going haywire, Dan was making weird sounds and watching the screen closely as you moved your character.

By the time you were at the part where Sarah bit it, Dan had caught on.

"Oh no." He whispered as the army man raised his weapon after talking with his commander. "Is he gonna...?" Before you could reply, the army man shot at Joel and Sarah causing Dan to let out a cry of "No!" and then Tommy came out of nowhere and killed him, Joel waching him before Tommy looked over to Sarah.

"Oh, God." Dan said with Tommy as Joel scrambled over to his daughter. Sarah was breathing sporatically and crying, Joel shifting his weight to pull her into his arms as Tommy leaned over them. It wasn't even a minute before Sarah had passed and Dan was silent on the couch as you glanced back at him. The game cut to what looked like weird snow paths but actually seemed like white blood. 

"And that's the beginning of the game."

"That's shit!" Dan cried out, watching you. "That's what leads him on a crusade?"

"Yeah, you'll see what helps some things in a bit." And Dan did, he soon met Ellie, of course on screen, and got a sudden realization as you smiled.

"She's the same age as Sarah was, isn't she?"

You nodded slowly, watching the way Joel talked to, or didn't, rather.

"Is she replacing Sarah!?" Dan questioned, sitting forward in his seat, almost spilling his tea.

"Not replacing, more like filling the gap." You stated, making Joel run in a circle as Tess talked beside him, saying something about the weapons they needed. "Ellie plays a huge role in this game." 

You saw Dan staring at the cover. "Is there a reason Sarah isn't on the cover?"

"Anyone who didn't make it onto the cover, didn't make it in general, at least most of the people." You spoiled, shrugging your shoulders slightly.

"You've gotta be kidding!" He whined, he then looked at Tess. "She isn't here either, neither is that Marleen chick."

"You already saw Robert die so, that isn't spoiled."

"That's so unfair!" Dan cried out, watching you nod once more.

"It is, but it's a zombie game. Life isn't fair."


	12. Weed Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to find ol' buddy ol' pal danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: DRUG MENTION LIKE POT AND OTHER SHIT YOU ARE WARNED !!! this is a flashback and (Y/F/N) stands for (Your/Friend's/Name)

_"I'm going to go find Dan, okay? He isn't answering his phone." You told your friend, standing up from your couch to go find your best friend, roommate and crush. Of course, you imagined marrying him when you were older... Kids would be nice. Does Dan even want kids? You asked yourself that monthly._

_"Shouldn't he be here?" Your friend questioned. "He is your roommate."_

_You sighed as you grabbed your keys, shaking your head gently from side-to-side. "He's probably... getting high." You muttered, waving her off as you walked to the door. Soon enough you were hitting the dorms, looking for Dan. You had a few places in mind. You and Dan shared a co-ed dorm, it was simple. It was better for you and him._

_As you walked around the campus of your college, you went to usual places where he hung out. You knocked on doors, pushed yourself inside once granted entrance and if he wasn't in the corner getting high, in the bathtub of the bathroom getting high or anywhere in any dorm you located. Until you knocked on one door, the last one you could think of, it was unlocked and slightly ajar._

_You pushed it open and were greeted by blinding laser lights, half darkness, a huge gust of the smell of pot and the smell of sweat. You wrinkled your nose and stepped inside, closing the door slightly from the complaints of the light. Your eyes scanned the dark room, you squinted and couldn't see anyone in the room._

_You groaned and grabbed one of the students that you knew were all hyped up on ecstasy. “Have you seen someone in here with a Jewfro?” You questioned, sadly they didn't know who you were talking about and shrugged, continuing with their little lasers._

_You pinched the bridge of your nose and opened the door a bit more to suck in some fresh air. You got some and turned back into the dorm._

_“Dan!” You called out, getting no response from anyone high. “Leigh Daniel Avidan, stand the fuck up!” You shouted over the music and people. After a clamor of limbs, emerging from the darkness like a hobbit from it's hole, Dan stood and groaned, telling you to quiet down so he could enjoy himself._

_You stalked over to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and into the sunlight, only to hear his complaints and groaning as he tripped and stumbled behind you. It was evening and you were pissed._

_“C'mon.” You hissed, dragging him to your shared dorm. When you got there, your friend excused herself and left quickly. “You said you weren't going to get high tonight.”_

_''Don't be a buzzkill.” Dan muttered, stumbling to his bed, falling face first down on it with his arms at his sides and his feet awkwardly hanging off the side. You went over to him and crossed your arms over your chest, narrowing your eyes as you seemingly stared through his back._

_“We had plans.” You told him._

_“What plans?” Dan mumbled, confused. You sat down on your bed and stared at his mass of growing hair. It wasn't quite too grown yet, he was doing weird things with his hair lately, gelling it. It was short and you wanted to run your fingers through it all the time.  
“We were going to study for the exam then catch a movie.” You told him. He used his arms to push himself up, and straightened out, sitting on his bed strangely to watch you. He scratched his head, his mood was mellow and he was slightly dysfunctional._

_“I didn't...” He muttered, trailing off._

_“Remember? Yeah, I know... Look, just, drink some water, there is some good snacks for you to munch on in the cabinet. Keep in mind that I labeled my shit.” You told him, going to the cabinet of which you spoke of. “Don't eat any of my fucking things. I'm going out with (Y/F/N), bye.” You snapped, grabbing your bag of choice and keys, making sure you had your wallet before opening the door._

_“I'm sorry.” Dan said on your way out. You glanced behind you to see the gangly man of your dreams walking over to you, lurching slightly as he leaned against the door jamb. He stopped you and leaned down slightly, kissing your head, your cheek then pausing as he steadily stayed an inch from your lips._

_“Be careful.” Dan told you, pressing his lips to yours quickly before breaking away, you were on your toes from quickly returning the kiss before he went back to his bed. You were on edge for a moment before leaving and shutting the door behind you._

_He wouldn't remember it. You counted on it... But, as fate would have all things in your wonderful life – he did. He remembered and you were mortified, he tried to talk to you about it and everything. But you would dismiss him, blush bright red and run off._

_He had to kiss you again to shut up long enough so he could talk to you._


	13. Twist And Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNIVERSARY HEY-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (M/F) is male figure i.e, brother, father, or any male you'd dance with at your wedding because some people don't have a father so I thought I'd be expendable. If you don't have any male figure you'd dance with, you can also substitute a female one. Also, you can guess what (Y/C/O/C) means aka your cake of choice ha it sounds like cock bye THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER

You were staring at the ceiling as you laid in bed, today was your five year anniversary with Dan. He was sound asleep beside you as you were wide awake. The blankets were pulled tightly around your almost naked body, you were wearing one of his shirts, your boy-shorts were the only garment of underwear you were wearing beneath the large shirt.

You two had a lot of fun last night, considering his parents watched your kids for the whole night. You sighed softly as Dan stirred, turning to wrap his arms tightly around your waist as he nuzzled his head against your chest. You thought back to your wedding, smiling slightly.

_You danced with your (M/F) who was clinging to you as his eyes began to well up._

_You couldn't help yourself as your lip began to tremble, holding tightly to him as you buried your head in the crook of his neck, slow tears escaping your eyes. You were trying to hold back otherwise mascara and eyeliner would come like rain down your skin. Once the slow, slightly sad song finished, you kissed your father's cheek and broke from him._

_He traded you off to Dan who thanked him and was forced into a hug by the man, and Dan tightly wrapped his arms around your father, whispering some words that your dad smiled at as he broke from the wild haired man. It was only a few seconds before Dan wiped your face free of tears and kissed your head, something he always did._

_Dan was then holding your hands tightly, watching as the DJ turned on the song you chose. It was Twist and Shout by the Beatles, Dan hadn't known what you picked and smiled immediately as the slightly gravely voice played through the speakers._

_You two began, it wasn't hard to fall into he rhythm of things once you got the beat down. Dan was twirling you under his arm, rocking back and forth with you in his arms as you both laughed and smiled wide, enjoying the closeness. As the “ah” began, Dan spun you out from leaning against his chest, twirling you under his arm once more as you got close to him._

_You were moving your feet and your whole body in unison as you both started stomping with the song, laughing loudly as people were clapping and taking pictures. Dan dipped you and leaned down to kiss you just as the song ended, pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss._

_Normally, slow songs played for the Bride and Groom's first dance, but you knew you two would get your slow dance later as people came onto the dance floor after eating for Cotton Eye Joe, Sweet Caroline and White Wedding, the first including the foot stomping of friends and family as you expected. You danced with your friends, and sibling(s), keeping things going smoothly before cake cutting time happened._

_“Okay, okay, I swear to God, if you shove cake in my face I'll kill you.” You warned Dan quietly, hearing him laugh as he settled beside you._

_“I don't think there needs to be a funeral on the same day as our wedding, nonetheless mine.” He joked, watching you shake your head as he picked up the large knife. Your cake was beautiful yet simple. It was (Y/C/O/C), and as Dan lowered the knife onto the lowest part of the cake, waiting for your hand to go over his and after slight fumbling, you ended up with your hand under his larger one._

_“Ready?” He asked you, looking over at you as you nodded surely, the photographer began taking pictures as you two cut the cake, people clapping and whooping as the inside was exposed, cutting the first slice for you both to share._

_You cleared your throat, watching Dan pick up a small plastic fork and dip it into the slice you both cut before feeding it to you, nearly jamming the form down your throat. You almost kicked him and got him back by doing the exact same thing before he grabbed a portion of the cake, and, after a near second of thinking, you almost missed. Keyword: almost. Yet, he slammed it against your face just as you picked up the other part and slammed it against his, getting flakes and icing on his tux as icing flecked onto your shoulders._

_People half gasped and half laughed as you both had wide mouths at the shock, even though you knew it was coming. Dan wiped his face as you wiped yours before leaning to kiss you, smearing cake and icing across your lips. He discretely used his tongue to remove it and you gave him a look as he smirked cheekily, watching as your friend began cutting the cake for others as was requested._

_It was a simple thing, and after pictures, congratulations, best wishes, and loading all the presents up and making sure everyone got their little gift bag, you both were walking around the grounds to a small swing bench. You were holding your shoes in one hand while holding up your dress in the other, Dan had loosened his bow-tie, the top button of his shirt and had his hands in his pockets._

_You had managed to get him out of those god-awful tennis shoes, of course he knew he wasn't going to wear them to your wedding nor did he want to._

_“So, we're married.” Dan observed, looking around him as the sun was setting. You nodded, not glancing towards him as you made it to the bench._

_“Yeah, we're married.”_

_“Cool.” He said, you couldn't help but chuckle softly at his reply. He turned his head to look at you and reached for your free hand after you set down your shoes. “I love you.” He said, watching your eyes for a moment before squeezing your hand and kissing your temple._

_“Love you.” You said, you never really said “I love you too” because you always felt like you were agreeing with him rather than telling him how you actually felt. He smiled a bit at the comfortable silence before beginning to swing the bench back and forth, kicking the dirt beneath his feet as he did._

_“Do you wanna have kids?” Dan asked, looking off at the sun setting for the day as you leaned your head against his shoulders. You shrugged._

_“Maybe just one.” You told him quietly, your mind drifting. If only you knew what the future held for your fertile self and Dan._

You snapped from your flashback as Dan mumbled something against your collarbones, it sounded vaguely like “morning”. Dan opened his eyes to wake up to you smiling at him. 

“You happy?” He asked his broken sentence with furrowed eyebrows and slight confusion. You snorted a laugh and nodded.

“I'm happy.” You told him, moving your legs slightly before groaning in pain at how sore you were. 

“You sore?” You nodded slightly as Dan began slinking under the blankets, like a mole underground in a cartoon, you watched his large form make it down to your legs as he popped his head from under the blankets. “I'll kiss it all better.” He said lowly, his morning voice gruff.

Yeah, this was going to be a good anniversary.


	14. Zoo Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoo zoo zoo zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoos aren't exactly my favorite places but eh

“Dan, baby, it's a zoo, the aquarium is only a small part.” You whined as you pushed David in his stroller and watched Dan unbuckle Abigail from her seat and help her from the car, closing the door after her. He picked her up with a groan and glanced towards you. Somehow, Abigail had adopted the trait of absolutely loving sharks, much to Danny's dismay, and had her shark plushie and shark shirt on. 

She'd named the plushie Sharkerson and usually left Mr. Poorklegirf at home. David, on the other hand, had Mr. Cuddlesnirf in a death grip in his stroller. Dan kissed his daughter's forehead and clicked his tongue.

“We'll stand near the sharks for two minutes.”

“You mean two seconds.” You mumbled sarcastically, pushing your son's stroller along only after shoving the bag full of drinks and snacks beneath it in the “easy access” mesh part of it. It wasn't easy access, it was like Dan wrestling that alligator that one time when he was high, difficult but overall you could manage. You and Dan went to the front, got your wristbands and you began you speech.

“Dear spawn, we will go to the gift shop and 'exclusive' candy counter when we're done.” You told your children accordingly, causing Dan to snort. “Let's go to the big cats first.” You said, tigers, lions, leopards and jaguars were beautiful creatures. Loving them was no problem. 

Dan was tightening Abi's pigtails for her as she had asked him, the big cats weren't too far from the entrance. After a while of looking at birds, bears, big cats, and other animals only to have Abigail name them and David try to say their names while pointing and babbling you all ate lunch, hit the gift shop, the candy store, went to the dolphin, seal and otter show and then walked past the crocodiles, where, with no regard for her surroundings Abigail began pointing and saying “Wrestle! Wrestle!” while pointing at Dan and then the crocodile.

“What?” You asked, confused.

Abigail grabbed Dan's shirt in her small hands and bunched it up, looking up at him and pouting. “Daddy, wrestle!”

Danny narrowed his eyes slightly before realizing what had happened. “Who told you?” He questioned, watching Abigail. 

“Uncle Arin.” She gave him a goofy grin, watching her father as you put your hand on your hip.

“Arin told her about... the thing... I did while... uh...” He made a motion with his fingers like they were holding a blunt and held it to his lips as Abigail turned her head before she turned it back and he dropped his hand. “And wrestled the gator.” Dan finished. 

You sighed, pinched the bridge of your nose and shook your head. “I'm gonna kill him.”

“We're all going to try someday.” Dan laughed, you eventually bought balloons for your kids and when you got home, David let go of his balloon on accident and started crying on the front stoop in his stroller as Dan squinted and watched it go up in the air. Dan bent down to comfort him, pulling him from the stroller to hold him and gently smooth his hand over the back of his son's head.

You smiled slightly as Abigail trotted up the four steps, tugging on her father's pants legs as David sniffled and cried, Danny gently wiped his tears before bending down to crouch beside his daughter. Abigail held her balloon out to David and smiled as he stopped crying, reaching his little hand out to hold it tightly. You walked over and tied the balloon safely but lightly around his wrists as Abigail spoke.

“There, Davey.” She said cutely, innocence lacing her voice as she tucked her hands behind her back. You smoothed your hand behind her head, bending down to kiss her head. “Let's get inside.” You told them. “Dinosaur nuggets are on the menu at 'Casa Del Avidan' tonight!” You urged your daughter inside as Davey smiled down at her from Dan's arm, bouncing his arm to tug around the balloon.

Dan pulled the stroller inside with him along with the bag of goodies you got at the zoo. Abigail immediately climbed on the couch and waited for her father to, only to have Dan untie the balloon from her brother's wrist and tie it to the leg of the couch so he could bap it only after setting him beside Abigail.

“Okay, angel, I'm only gonna tell you once, we will not be watching any Shrek movies tonight, okay?” Dan said, although from the kitchen you knew Dan would get suckered out and you'd end up watching half of them before Abi went to bed. That's how it worked, along with sharks, weird games and her father's thumbs, Abigail was also obsessed with Shrek.

It worried the both of you, often, actually. But nonetheless you didn't mind... That was until Arin started quoting certain parts of 'Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life' around her.


	15. Car Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the littles get into a car accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is one of Dan's fears, kinda why I wrote it. (I'm so sorry.) Also, you, as the reader, get pregnant so much! That involves so MUCH sex with Dan.

You were driving one fine evening and then suddenly, you weren't. Confused? Let me clarify, one moment your wheels were in touch with the road, driving along at a nice speed, cruising almost. It was getting darker, the sun was setting. You heard Abigail talking to David in the back seat, looked in the rear view mirror for a moment, just a _moment_ to glance at them and smile and that's when it happened.

You had right of way, so you went through the light and so did another car, just not one who was supposed to. You got t-boned, he hit your side and your hands flew from the wheel. You heard your kids scream, you didn't even hear yourself. Just them. You felt the car flipping, tumbling, your head was spinning as things inside your car tumbled with the car itself. You were blinking slowly, your eyes moving to turn your head in the dangerous situation, you eyes locked with Abi's first then Davey's and you felt your heart quicken as your babies looked scared, crying out for you as the car suddenly halted.

You were slammed against your door as was Abigail, but David slammed against her in his seat before all of you settled against your seats. That's when you realized you were upside down. You heard faint sirens after a few minutes before you blinked out. When you woke up, you were surrounded by bright lights and you were moving again. You heard dull hums of voices, you knew they were yelling though. Their voices, you assumed they were doctors and nurses, were echoing in your ears, they sounded like they were underwater.

You kept going in and out of consciousness, you heard yourself mumbling incoherent words. Soft things, barely whispers. You asked for your children, almost calmly, you couldn't gauge your voice properly. It felt like days, it was only probably a few hours. But when you woke up, you blinked rapidly and heard screaming, shouting from different directions as you saw one man slowly back up down the hall, his figure blurry as another ran at him. He was screaming, the first man for the other to stay away, then after the second, came a third and after him came a woman and a few security members.

The nurse in the room watched you move your head slowly, your eyes moving more than your actual head. “Mrs. Avidan?” She asked, you continued to hear the yelling as, only you assumed, the third man was dragging the second one down the hall. “Mrs. Avidan, you're children are safe, they're okay. They're in the children's ward.”

You didn't speak, you couldn't. You didn't trust yourself to as your vision became slightly clearer, so did the voices.

“Look, she's not gonna wanna see you like this.” You heard from the next room.

“I don't care, Arin! He fucking hit my family, I'm gonna kill him!” 

“Don't let the security people hear you say that, just calm down, man.” 

You realized suddenly who was talking. Dan and Arin. You watched the nurse check something as she called a doctor in, he told you not to sit up as you groaned. After checking on you, the doctor went outside. You heard slow talking and after a couple minutes Dan walked into the room with the doctor, watching him leave before rushing over to you.

“Are you okay? That's a stupid question, no you aren't. They wouldn't let me see you, it's two in the morning, baby – they wouldn't let me see Davey or Abi, either. They kept telling me I need to wait, it's been eight hours.” He told you, shaking his head as he pulled the chair from the side of your bed and sat down. 

“Did the driver get hurt?” You questioned weakly. Dan clenched his jaw, his large hands finding one of your own as you watched him closely. 

“No, but if I see him again, I swear to God...” He muttered, watching you furrow your eyebrows slightly as you leaned your head back against the pillow. 

“Can you get me some water?” You asked, he nodded slowly as he stood up, turning around to pour water from the pitcher left on the table into one of the small cups. He then sat down again and handed it to you. “And a mirror?” You whispered, glancing at him before slowly bringing the cup up to your lips. Dan stood once more, looked around before bringing a mirror from the small bathroom into the room, holding it up for you. 

You looked at yourself. You had a few scrapes, some stitches along your hairline, but otherwise, you looked fine. You just didn't feel it. 

“Oh, God.” You muttered, closing your eyes as Dan moved the mirror away, he set it besides the pitcher as you thanked him, smiling to yourself that you came out okay. He told you that you had a few bruised ribs though, a couple broken too. Your body slamming against the dash once or twice made it happen. Your arm was injured too. After a few hours passed, you were allowed to walk around. You also got to see Abigail and Davey. They were sharing a room, they were okay. Dan was talking to them softly, telling them things. 

You smiled to yourself as you used your IV hook to stand, you didn't honestly need help. Abigail, the meaning “my father's delight” was true, mainly the fact that she was Dan's delight. But David, “the star of David”, he was his father's, your star. As you watched them, you went in to sit beside them, kissing them and making sure they were okay. 

The doctor watching over you took you aside and started speaking in a hushed tone.

“Mrs. Avidan, when we were doing an ultrasound to check your inner body, to make sure nothing else was injured – we found something, well... two things actually.” You had a confused look on your face as he handed you a small picture, you squinted before swallowing hard.

“No... That's...” You muttered. “Have you told my husband?”

“No, ma'am.” Your doctor said softly, glancing to Dan. “Congratulations.” He smiled, gently patting your arm before walking away, leaving you with the ultrasound picture. You tucked it into the pocket of your gown as Dan exited the room, walking you back to yours.

Just as you made it down the hall, the driver before, who Dan had told you on the way was drunk, came down the hall. And Dan, sticking to his threat, went at him. He started pointing, and you watched security appear again as they held him back, surprisingly strong for a 150 pound man. You watched Arin and Suzy come up behind you, along with Barry, Ross, Kevin and your family. Dan was dragged into your room and kept there with you, you watched family and friends file in and out of the room.

The entire time your mind was focused on the picture in your pocket, the picture of the two little fetuses growing inside of you. Dan kissed your forehead and hand every so often, checking on you. You were devising how to tell him, but now wasn't the time.


	16. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROM IS THE SUMMARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going on vacation the end of this week and into next, so I won't be updating then, sorry. I'll try and write but I doubt I'll be able to. Anyway, have fun with this flashack prom chapter. (Would anyone want to see flash-forward chapters? Like looking into the future, kids are in college or high school, or whatever?)

_What was this special day? A birthday? A recent engagement? Somebody having a kid? No, no... It's prom. That's right, prom. Fancy dresses, tuxedos, spiked punch and dancing. Except, as you stood in your room, you let out a frustrated scream. Your mother, in the other room, came into your room and sighed softly at the sight of your unruly hair._

_“Having trouble, sweetie?” She asked you, and you nodded. She saw your sad eyes and frown from your reflection in the mirror. “Let me help.” Your mother said as you submitted to her ways. She carefully removed the hair brush from your hair and began her work. Puffs of hairspray, bobby pins, a straightener, curling iron and some teasing later, and your hair was... perfect._

_“When is your date gonna be here?” Your mother questioned as you shrugged. You both set a time, but seeing as how you changed it several times, it was sort of unclear. As you slipped on your shoes, your mother parted from the room to retrieve something just as the phone rang. You practically flew to the device._

_“Hello?” You asked, winding the cord around your index finger absent mindlessly as you waited._

_“It's Rich.” Your date said, and you smiled but furrowed your eyebrows. You pulled back your window curtain and looked down at the street._

_“Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be here by now?” You tried to ask politely, but it came out more annoyed and confused._

_“About that, I gotta cancel... Uh, something came up.” He said apologetically. You tired your best not to sound disappointed as you looked down and scratched your forehead, sighing softly. “(Y/N), I'm sorry.”_

_“No, it's fine.” You muttered, watching your mother walk back into the room. “I understand. I hope whatever came up isn't too bad.”_

_“See you around, (Y/N).”_

_“See ya, Richie.” You replied, he was a friend of yours for a couple years. You hung up the phone and withdrew the cord from your finger. Your mother saw your expression and her shoulders sagged slightly._

_“He canceled, didn't he?”_

_“Last minute.” You said as your dragged your toes along your carpet, tracing patterns._

_“How about this – just go with a friend. How about Traci?”_

_“She's in Vancouver, mom.”_

_“Debbie?”_

_“Has a date.”_

_“Sand-”  
“Date. Had to turn down three guys just for one other.” You said with a slight annoyed tone. _

_Your mother sighed before she stepped towards you. She held a small box out to you. “I was hoping Richie would bring a corsage but since he isn't here, take this.” She handed you the box and you opened it, smiling slightly._

_“A necklace?”_

_“I wore it to my prom, and you're gonna wear it to yours.” She smiled slightly, pulling it free of the tiny box before unclasping it, gently securing it around your neck. “You better get going.”_

_“Showing up alone is lame, mom.” You told her as your fingers brushed the necklace._

_“Whether it's lame or not, you're going. You'll have fun, trust me. You'll dance with Dan and keep your opinion of his date under wraps.”_

_“She's cute, mom. She is, and he really likes her.”_

_“But you like him, yes, I know.” Your mother replied as she followed you down the stairs. She was the only one who knew about the sensitive topic of you liking your best friend. Of course it was just liking at the time, you weren't completely in love. Your mother took a few pictures of you in your (F/C) dress. She took one with your father beside you and herself, (and a sibling who hadn't left yet) before sending you on your way._

_Your father drove you there and you sighed softly as you stepped out of the car, waving good-bye to him._

_“Be careful, peanut!” He told you, driving off against his will as he felt like something bad was going to happen. You watched as fellow students poured into the school, making their way to the gym. You looked around yourself and began slowly walking as you saw a few friends. They complimented you and you returned the good words, smiling and hoping none of them asked where Rich was._

_Then you bumped into him, Rich. You felt your eyebrows furrowed as your brain registered what was happening. He was standing beside Courtney Bloom, the pretty blond he always told you about. You swallowed harshly as he looked at you._

_“Hey, (Y/N), I -”_

_“Save it.” You spat, stalking to the gym as Rich called for you. You stepped onto the shiny wooden floor and immediately and briskly walked to the bleachers. Instead of dancing you sat all the way at the top of the one set that wasn't folded. They normally folded them up so students could do what they wanted with more space, but for dances they kept one down for those who “boogied too hard” as the principal put it._

_You crossed your arms over your chest and sat there, scoping out anyone who might want to engage in conversation. You weren't in the mood. You turned your head to look at something and heard walking, turning your head back you saw Dan making his way up to you on the bleachers. He sat beside you as he made it to you, clasping his hands together. You two didn't talk before a couple minutes passed._

_“Shouldn't you be with your date?” You asked him._

_“Shouldn't you be with yours?” He countered, staring down at the gym floor._

_“Mine ditched me, said something came up but he's here with Courtney Bloom.”_

_Dan took in a sharp breath. “Want me to kick his ass?”_

_“He'll kick yours before you get the chance.” You almost snorted, hearing him chuckle._

_“My date is waiting for me, she's talking to her friends.” He paused. “You look great.”_

_“You look very Jewish.” You told him and he smiled slightly. “You look handsome.” You added, watching him adjust his thick glasses. You both glanced to see Dan's date calling him, waiting at the edge of the bleachers._

_“I gotta go.”_

_“Have fun, Leigh.” You teased, calling him his first name instead of his middle one. He rolled his eyes and bumped your shoulder with his hip as he began walking. “Save me a dance!” You called out, watching him nod and shoot you a finger gun, clicking his tongue._

_“You got it!” Dan replied as he made it to the bottom, linking arms with his date. You watched people dance, and even danced a little yourself. Your girl friends danced with you and even some nerdy friends of Dan danced with you. Dan didn't just save you one dance, he saved a few. You both danced to “Come Sail Away” by Styx, “Twist and Shout” by The Beatles, “Bohemian Rhapsody” by Queen and “Crush On You” by The Jets._

_The thing is, Danny requested the last song and you felt your heart beating in your chest as he smiled and danced with you. His date would dance with him every so often, and he enjoyed dancing with her very much, but she was off dancing with her friends sometimes and he'd stroll over to you, the lonely soul you were, and took your hand and danced effortlessly._

_You coached him on dancing for a slow song with his dance as you two danced though, so he knew what to do with his feet. But when “Crush On You” started as Danny retreated back over to you from the DJ, he smiled wide. You both sang the words, but you were anxious as prom started winding down. He was dancing with his date as you looked at your watch._

_You sighed softly and watched Dan smile at you as you waved. He beckoned you over, finally introducing you to his date later in the night than he should have. You told Dan that you really needed to go but he shushed you._

_“So, you're Dan's best friend?”_

_“Yeah.” You smiled._

_“He talks about you a lot – you two are super close.” She observed, watching Dan at the punch table. You held up your fingers, crossing them over the other._

_“Just like twins.” You responded._

_She turned her head from Dan, her eyes locking with yours. “Or so it seems.” She giggled, you laughed with her, but after talking to her and Dan for a while and leaving, your father picking you up, you kept mumbling it. Even in your room as your started dismantling your hair, pulling bobby pins free of the mass, you spoke._

_“What the hell does that even mean? 'Or so it seems'?” You repeated, removing your dress and swapping it out for a black t-shirt with a cat on it and flannel pajama pants. You laid in your bed, staring at the ceiling. You shook it from your mind and smiled slightly. The only thing you knew was that night was killer, despite being ditched by your date, you had a good time. You stared at the necklace your mom gave you, you had taken it off and put it on your nightstand. You knew your mom would pester you in the morning about how it went, and you were preparing yourself._

_But you were woke up by the phone ringing, and in your state of tiredness you answered. You heard a quick jumble of words._

_“Dude! Get over to my house! I gotta show you something!” Dan said before hanging up. And, as many great events had been started with those words, you stayed in your bed clothes and said you'd be back, trekking to Dan's house. You only wondered what he had to show you._


	17. I Feel Like Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Dan and the kids engage in some sick as frick boogey moves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Perhaps I should write a fight oneshot?? I don't know though. I was at a family reunion during the weekend, sorry about the late update.

You were walking around the house gathering laundry as you heard a dull hum of music, something that caught your ears before you shook your head, shaking the tune from your mind. You had already pulled laundry from the rooms of your children, a hand on your belly. You hadn't started showing yet, you still had time to tell Dan before he could see the proof of your growing tummy. 

You sighed softly, ever since the car accident everyone had been babying you. Dan, Arin, Suzy, Barry, etc. Everyone. Dan would get uneasy when you offered to drive and would only nod slowly as he rung his hands through his hair. You had promised a million times it wouldn't happen again. It had only been a few weeks though, it was expected from you.

You groaned at the annoyance of all the childish acts people had been asking you to do, you were fine. You proved it a few times. You would roll your eyes and tilt your head with a scowl on your face as they tried doing things for you. Of course when it first started, you were down to clown, but then all the stupid crap with the littlest things like pouring apple juice for Davey became Dan's job suddenly. It irked you, honestly. 

You were in the middle of picking up a sock, you knew it was Dan's as you did. The length of the sock and the place it was in was a tell. You heard the music again, louder this time. You walked into the laundry room and shoved the basket on the washer, going downstairs slowly; quietly. You winced as one of the steps creaked, and you almost fell flat on your face after hulk stomping the floor. You had owned this house for a while and you still forgot the number of steps. You could skip two or even three sometimes, but you were on a mission. 

You peeked your head around the corner after pressing your back to the wall, walking slowly while the mission impossible theme played in your head. Your bare feet were silent against the kitchen tiles as you moved, hands splayed against the wall as you looked.

The music was much louder now, considering you were closer, and you almost gave away your place as happiness shot through you.

Dan was dancing with Abigail, her little feet on his toes as her hands tightly held his large ones. Dan was grinning widely and swaying with the music as Abigail moved on his feet, muttering apologies to her father as she felt she was hurting him. She couldn't really though, her hard steps on his toes were like a a mosquito biting your skin; you don't know its happening and you're unaware of the pain unless you're either looking at it or focusing on it. 

Davey was sitting on the couch, his mouth around the remote for the radio. You wanted to shoot over to him and snatch it, but didn't as half of your body was now showing from behind the wall. You saw Dan turn his head as the song ended and you shot behind it, almost falling. It probably looked funny, a grown woman suddenly shooting head first backwards as her lower half followed suit as to not dislocate from the upper half. You heard Dan speak out for you then.

"(Y/N?" He questioned, his voice confused for a moment before he was silent. The whole house was except for the babbling coming from Davey and the music. You let our a shriek as Abigail rounded the corner and grabbed your leg. You barely even saw her, she was a streak. Dan wasn't too far behind as she latched onto your bare leg. Dan's shirt covering you down to your thighs, your fabric shorts barely noticeable beneath the large item. 

"Hey there, Mrs. Avidan." Dan greeted, his arms crossed over his chest as his chipper tone faded slightly. "I see you're peeking in on the dance party!" He accused, one arm dropping to rest his hand on his hip and the other pointing an accusing finger at you. 

"Sorry." You muttered softly watching him grin and lean over you. He used his accusing finger to tap his cheek, singling a kiss was needed. As you leaned forward to kiss his cheek, he turned his head and captured your lips in a kiss instead and Abigail made a disgusted sound towards the action. 

"Now you're forgiven." Dan grinned, watching you shake your head before he stuck out his hand for you to take. You slipped your hand into his and gently tugged Abigail off your leg and walked with her. She hopped up on the couch as you and Dan began dancing by the couch.

Hand in hand with your bodies close as you both sang (slightly off key) to the song. You moved rhythmically as Abigail and Davey giggled and made little noises. 

"And the dip!" Dan announced as he wrapped an arm around you, spinning you into his chest before spinning you out and dipping you, holding you tightly. Poking his tongue out, threatening to lick you as you almost fell, shrieking and pushing his face away to avoid his tongue. (If your children weren't there, you wouldn't have.) 

After that little event, Dan out Davey on his shoulders and you put Abigail on your hip, the four of you (or six, counting the growing twins) dancing together while laughing. Abigail kept copying Dan, announcing dips and swings and spins. 

You would boop her nose and kiss her head and leaned up to do the same to Davey, giggling with your children and husband in one of your happy moments. It only ended when they had to get to bed, only you and Dan stayed up talking and watching television in comfortable clothes. 

"Life is good." Dan said.

"Life is strange." You snorted, looking at him as he looked at you and let out a gentle laugh.

"Reference." He said, and you nodded. 

"Love you." You muttered as you brought his hand up to your lips, it was intertwined with yours. Dan nodded surely and gently, but firmly, squeezed your hand and kissed your cheek.

"Love you too." 

You grinned and scooted over, leaning your head against his shoulder. Good night, good week, good life.


	18. My Sharona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is explicit smut that took me a week to write, mainly because I wanted it to be perfect. It's a flashback to the first time You and Dan had sex in your great little best-friend romantic relationship! (Read at your own risk.) If you couldn't tell from the title, it's inspired by the song "My Sharona" (which I think NSP should totally cover) but regardless, this is probably one of my favorite chapters. (It's also almost 3,000 words and ten pages.)

_When You and Dan first started out in a relationship, it was a bit weird. Considering you'd been best friends your entire lives and hadn't really thought of each other in that way, as you both confessed (which was total bullshit, by the way). But one time, you were sitting in your shared apartment and were watching television on the couch, and Dan spoke._

_"Have you thought about sex with me?"_

_Of course at the timing of his question, you were taking a sip of soda and then you weren't. You were choking, sputtering for air. It wasn't an entirely strange question, but it was sudden. You hadn't expected it, hence the quick action he took to grab the can from your flailing hand then moved to steady you on the couch._

_After regaining air to your lungs and not a fizzy drink, you spoke._

_"Where the hell did that come from?"_

_"It's just a question." He told you, shrugging slightly as he scratched the back of his neck. Dan used his hand to run it through his hair, from the back to the front then the front to the back before removing it, his short hair not odd to you then._

_"Uh, no, not really." Lie. You had. Was he gentle? Rough? Awkward? He knew something most people didn't though, you were a virgin. Now, technically that make out session in the back of Duke Lincoln's car didn't count, no matter what Dan had thought had happened. Sure, you'd kissed Dan and made out with him, tongue and all, but that's as far as you went._

_"Wow, really?" Dan muttered, he sounded disappointed. But you began using your index fingers to pick at your thumbs and he raised an eyebrow. This was one of your tells of lying, it was an entirely subconscious thing. "Liar." He accused._

_"Okay, look, it isn't exactly like I've gone deep into thought, but I'm not a prude. Not that there's anything wrong with being one, or being slutty for that matter, I'm just not. I just don't..." You trailed off, he had a grin on his face._

_"I know you're not some prude." Dan chuckled softly, his voice gentle as the sound escaped his lips. "You're the one who offered to let me study you for anatomical biology."_

_You blushed at this and looked down, trying to hide your face with your hair._

_"You've had sex, I haven't." You told him, he already knew this. Then you voiced your concerns, beginning to ramble. "Are you rough? Do you like being rough, if you are? Or gentle?" You took a breath, your hands moving as you spoke. "Are you kinky or just experimental?"_

_"(Y/N)." Dan said, trying to get your attention._

_"Are you like, addicted to sex or do you only have it when you love someone?"_

_"(Y/N), stop."_

_"Oh! Are you into threesomes? Or do you like participating in an impromptu orgy?"_

_"(Y/N), calm down!" Dan told you, his tone serious as he grabbed your hands. "We don't have to do anything wacky to start out with."_

_"So, we will be having sex?"_

_"If you want." Dan shrugged. "I'm comfortable with whatever."_

_"Really?" You asked, watching him cautiously as he nodded. You smiled slightly and felt his hands still wrapped tightly around yours. The movie you had been watching was just a dull humming drone beside you now. You shifted to tuck your legs underneath your body, pulling your hands free of his. You moved one hand, just then, to rest against his neck while your finger rubbed his jaw, the other was cupping his cheek._

_You leaned forward, and he did the same, his hands moving to your waist effortlessly as your lips met, capturing the moment. His lips were slightly chapped, you already knew that. You also knew he liked nipping your lips. Dan's lips molded against yours perfectly, his hands pulling you closer by your hips. He used this method to pull you onto his lap, and you had to untangle your legs from beneath you to wrap them around him._

_Dan's lips were slow but teasing against your lips as one of his hands slid up to hold your ribcage over your shirt, his large hand pressing against the bones. You let out a small moan as he nipped your lips, catching your bottom one between his teeth. He used his tongue to gently smooth over the area before slipping his tongue into your mouth upon you opening it, granting him entrance. His tongue massaged against yours, your hand on his chest moving to grip the material of his shirt loosely._

_You tilted your head to offer a better angle as his lips moved from yours, kissing down your jaw to your neck. He left a few marks, only after biting, licking and sucking the areas. You moaned with each one, and felt his hands moving under your shirt, lifting your shirt easily._

_"Arms." He mumbled against your lips and you lifted them, allowing him to pull the green fabric off and throw it away from the couch. Dan's hands were like fire against your skin, they were warm and quick. Sure, you'd felt this before but not with so much... passion like he was putting into kissing you. You began pulling at his shirt, the black material moving and stretching beneath your fingers._

_Dan moved your hands from his shirt, pulling it off himself before throwing it with yours. You'd seen his bare torso before, he was skinny and didn't have much muscle. You were totally cool with it, though. You thought he was attractive just like that. He wrapped his arms around your torso and slowly pushed you back on the couch, moving down your body to unbutton and unzip your jeans before pulling them off. He discarded them somewhere around the area where the shirts had gone._

_You pulled Dan back up by his shoulders to kiss him, running your hands through his hair slowly as he moved between your legs once more. He wrapped his arms around you again, but this time he kneeled back and picked you up, carefully taking you off the couch. You barely noticed the change of location except when he almost bumped you into something and swung around quickly to avoid it, but bumped your head again and you hissed in pain._

_"Shit, sorry." Dan apologized, you let out a giggle at his flustered action. He smiled slightly as he carried you, you were surprised he could, actually. You made it to his room, yes, his room. (You hadn't really shared it. Yes, you shared an apartment but when you moved in you weren't together so you had separate rooms, except when you shared a bed for the first time when you mattress was late.) Anyway, when you got there, he laid you out on the bed, moving away from you._

_Dan's fingers moved quickly to unbuckle his belt, the leather moving through the metal with ease. He pulled it off in one fast motion and was even faster with undoing his jeans, he pulled them off and threw the denim across the room. You stared at him and slowly took off your bra, watching him grin at your exposed chest. You watched, with baited breath, as he took off his boxer-briefs._

_You clenched your jaw slightly, and he was bent over so you couldn't really see his penis, but he stood straight (and so did his dick). You bit your lip slightly and stared at him, you were actually a bit... scared? Sure, you'd seen porn, and he didn't have a monster penis but it was small either. (You almost spit out a congratulations.) He crawled up the bed to hover over you and you felt his erect member brush your leg._

_You closed your eyes, covered your face, let out a muffled laugh and pressed your elbows to your chest. When you opened your eyes, you moved your fingers to see Dan staring at you, clearly confused._

_"I'm nervous." You mumbled, it was muffled so he barely heard you._

_"What?"_

_"Nervous, uh, I'm nervous." You told him, moving your hands a bit before he moved them completely. Dan let out a laugh himself._

_"I am too."_

_"But you've had sex before." You told him with furrowed brows._

_"Not with my best friend." He replied, and you nodded slightly. You almost forgot he was naked, on top of you and you were almost totally naked._

_"You have protection right?" That seemed like such a weird sounding question, but he nodded and quickly opened his nightstand drawer, swiping a condom from it. He showed you it briefly before tearing the foil open. You stopped him, holding his hands as he kneeled back._

_"Can I do it?"_

_"Do you know how?"_

_You stared at him for a moment. "Of course I do! I put a condom on a banana in heath class, didn't I?"_

_Dan shifted slightly. "This is a bit more... delicate," He struggled to find the word. "Besides, it's bigger than a banana."_

_"I can see that." You deadpanned, your tone a bit sarcastic. Dan found himself smiling and handing you the condom. It was actually easier than a banana, pinch the tip, roll it on and discard the foil._

_"So, I'm not gonna go straight in." Dan told you, it sounded weird when he said that. "I have some lube if you need it."_

_You almost asked why he had lube, but figured it was just for anything he needed or to help a girl out. You then nodded slightly._

_"I'll be fine."_

_Dan watched you uneasily before nodding, hooking his fingers in your underwear, pulling it from your thighs before throwing them across the room. You were surprised, he used his fingers first. Just one felt like too much to start out with, you voiced this too, but when he went to pull the digit from you, you stopped him, gripping his wrist tightly._

_"I'll be fine." You repeated, his jaw tightened but he continued regardless. He soon added another finger, and you felt uncomfortable. It was weird, having his fingers brushing and moving against your inner walls. You wondered how you'd be able to take his penis, when you could barely take his fingers. He hit something then and you moaned in pleasure, although he thought it was pain and he stopped._

_"No, no, it's good." You told him, feeling his fingers move again at your assurance. Dan scissored them, opening you up more before thrusting his fingers in and out of you a few times, using his thumb to rub your clit in circles. You moaned with each little thrust, before he pulled his fingers out of you and you whined from loss of contact._

_Dan moved you slightly, moving your legs up all the way to bend at the knee more than before, they were now perfectly upright and less lazy. He was kneeling before you, his knees hitting your bottom easily._

_"Tell me if it's too much, okay?"_

_"Okay." You said, trying not to sound annoyed. He was honestly being as sweet as he could be, which was the Dan you knew perfectly well. He started slowly, spreading your legs a bit more before pushing his tip inside of you, and you moved your hand to your mouth. He slowed himself, and you breathed, motioning for him to go. He did, even slower than he had moved his fingers. When about half of him was inside of you, he started thrusting just that amount in and out of you._

_It was uncomfortable, just as his fingers had been. You could tell it was an accident as he slipped further inside of you and you let out a shocked sound, which was engulfed by a moan that passed your lips not a second after. It took longer than you thought it would have for it to feel good, not like you'd read or had been told._

_This reaction gave way to a moan escaping Dan's lips, the sound perfect to your ears. It wasn't long, before most of him was inside of you, and then he was stretching you. It felt good, it honestly did. He brought one of his hands down to stroke your clit as you moved one of your legs to rest around his waist. You then moved your hands from your face to his hair, pulling him down as he kissed and nipped your neck more until you brought his face up to kiss you._

_You moaned into his mouth as he thrusted, the feeling amazing as he moaned too. You were tight, that was wonderful to him. It was a few minutes of slow, gentle sex after that but then he started to pick up his pace, and you allowed him to, considering you begged for it._

_It was passionate and exhilarating to be doing this with him, to be easing those sounds from him, those wonderful, beautiful moans that sometimes were laced around your name and a few curses. You returned them, but when you felt that burning knot building in the pit of your stomach and the way his cock pulsated inside of you, you knew you were almost there._

_Dan moved one of his hands to yours, intertwining them and moving them to press into the bed beside your head as he leaned on his elbows above you. He pressed his body closer to yours, his chest flush with yours as his hips repeatedly brushed and collided into yours. His hips were moving in a sort of digging motion, giving himself the best angle for pleasure along with yourself. Dan's hand squeezed yours as you clenched around him._

_"I'm going to-" You didn't finish as you climaxed around him, clenching hard as a hot, relaxing but invigorating and strong, pleasurable wave washed over you. He wasn't far behind as his thrusts became sloppy, coming shortly after into the condom. His movements slowed as he dropped his head to your shoulder, kissing your chest quickly. You had sweat lining your neck as did he, you both were just sweaty messes in general._

_"I love you." You heard him mutter against your chest, and it surprised you. It had always been a sort of unspoken thing, but this was a year and a half into your relationship. "I'm not just saying that because we had sex." He added, his voice breathlessly as he pulled out of you, removed the condom, tied it and threw it away before flopping back on his bed beside you._

_"I love you, too." You replied, his head on the pillow beside yours as you breathed deeply, his chest moving a bit faster than yours._

_"Mean it?" He asked, his sentence broken as he watched you with wide eyes, a state of euphoria coating them as it did with his voice._

_"Mean it." You said, watching him, he intertwined your hands again and kissed them, you naked bodies touching slightly before he kicked up the blankets and pulled just one over you two. He wrapped his free arm around you, and kissed you, continuing to do that before he began to get sleepy. Sex wore him out, but you couldn't sleep, you heard the television in the next room and sighed._

_"Love you lots." You whispered, and you turned your head to see a huge grin break on Dan's face. You shook your head and wanted to laugh. "Cutie."_

_You laid there for sometime, you knew you'd be sore. You were already starting to feel it a bit. But it was your first time, you knew it wasn't like everyone got sore, but you didn't mind it. Nor did you mind the purple marks across your neck, even though you'd have to cover them._

_You had to remember to give Dan a set of the same purple and red bruises that seemed more like a necklace. You would touch them frequently throughout the next day, and Dan would kiss you and wrap his arms around you more than usual. You heard him singing "My Sharona" the entire day, and he wouldn't stop either._

_This was good. You thought. This was more than good. This was fucking wonderful._


	19. Ooh, Baby, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Dan knows what the hell is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The reader's dialogue and Dan's might get a bit awkward at some point. Sorry for the late update! (For anyone who reads it, I'll be updating my Supernatual!AU called "Collasping Sun" sometime today. Or, hopefully, at least.)

You were walking around the Grump space as you shook your hands before joining them with each other. You had to tell Dan, considering you hadn't told him you were pregnant again, and with twins. You swear, you two are the most fertile people since Adam and Eve. You sighed softly, hearing Arin and Dan recording Sonic DX. There were muffled sounds of yelling and laughing. You heard the door open a couple minutes later and the muffled laughter was louder. You had decided to sit out on recording it, even though Arin said it'd be much better with you there. 

You saw Arin walk out first, he smiled at you before Dan followed him out.

“Hey, baby!” Dan greeted, sure he'd seen you last break but Sonic DX was tedious as all hell. “You okay?”

“Hm?” You asked as he walked over to you. “Oh, I'm fine.”

“You sure? Arin and I could see you pacing through the window.”

“No, yeah – I'm fine.” You said, Dan looked at you skeptically for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Sure.” He muttered, smiling when he thought you hadn't heard him to avoid having to answer a question, whether than answer one. “Did your parents call?”

“Yeah, Davey and Abi are both sleeping.” You grinned slightly, a hand going to your lower stomach as you swung the other lazily over your chest to wrap your hand around your shoulder. “How's recording going?”

“Pretty good, Amy's controls are really shitty and she's just weird in general.” Dan informed. Arin walked past you with a snack and water in his hand.

“She's really fucking weird.” Arin stated, shaking his head slightly as he pushed the door for the large room open. 

“Cool.” You muttered, and Dan sighed.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Dan, I'm fine.” You told him, trying to keep your voice gentle even as annoyance filled it. He stared at you for a few moments. He let out another sigh and leaned forward, kissing your head. 

“Okay.” He walked around you to get a water before going back to sit beside Arin. You saw him glance towards you through the window, which only caused you to smile and wave at him, attempting to assure him everything was fine, even though it wasn't.

XxX

You were in the kitchen making sandwiches when you heard something fall in the garage. Dan was out there, and you sighed softly. You glanced to your children sitting at the table and licked your lips, cutting their sandwiches into small triangles before handing them their food. You waited til they were done eating before you picked up Davey and set him against your hip. Abigail, on the other hand, slid off her chair and stood beside your leg, holding your extended hand.

The three of you walked out to the garage and saw Dan messing with Abi's old crib, the mobile extension to it was draped haphazardly across fallen books. 

“Hey, uh, Dan?” You called, seeing him glance up at you. He was never usually in the garage, you were. Always sorting and trying to maintain the mess of boxes that you two never really unpacked. 

“Yeah?” He asked, watching you inquisitively. “What's up?” He asked, attempting to pull the wood dowels from the crib, but without any luck, his shoulders sank slightly 

“Why are you taking apart Abi's crib?”

“Why not?” He shrugged. “Davey is almost out of his.”

“What're you going to do with them, Dan?”

“Thought we might have a garage sale.” He told you, causing you to laugh.

“Dan, we're still moving in and it has been years.” You replied, shaking your head slightly as Davey rested his head against your chest. You sat down on the cement steps, leaning your back against the door to the house. Abigail sat beside you and watched her father. 

“So?” Dan questioned. “What's the big fuss, anyway? We need to get rid of the old desk chairs, some old clothing, books, and all that stuff.”

You sighed softly, watching him stand up to look for something to pry the dowels out with. He bent back down with a hammer and a screw driver, trying them both before he groaned. 

“Who the hell even put this together!?” is voice was full of frustration.

“Language.”

“Sorry, babies.” Dan apologized, smiling weakly at his kids. 

“We glued them, remember?” You offered. “Actually, you did.” You clarified, watching him slump down a bit more. “Just give it a rest.”

“Why?” He asked, that seemed to be the word of the day. “Do you want it for something?”

“Dan.” You tried, watching him shake his head, the mess of wild locks upon it moving as he did.

“We don't need it anymore.” Dan replied easily, his eyes falling from yours to position back onto the wooden frame, and you raised an eyebrow slightly. Suddenly, Dan's hands froze in place, his long fingers that had been squeezing the frame loosened slightly, he shifted to be on his knees, pushing his feet beneath his body to safetly rest on them. “Do we?” He asked, his head moving back up to meet yours, his voice low and gentle, trying to gauge your reaction. 

You were fighting a smile, the edge of your lips curling slightly before you licked them, clearing your throat. “Yeah, we do.” You told him quietly, he heard you, even if you were quiet as a mouse. Dan suddenly rose to his feet, and Abigail looked at you and then him.

“You're pregnant?” He breathed. “Again?”

“Don't sound so disbelieving.” You laughed, rising to your feet with Davey protesting as you shifted him slightly. 

“No – never. I'm happy.” Dan stated, watching you with wide eyes. “When did you find out?”

“After the car crash.” You told him, your tone changing as his eyebrows furrowed. 

“So, the driver could've killed you, Abi, Davey and my unborn child?” A fire rose in Dan's eyes as he spoke, a frown forming on his face before you placed a comforting had against his chest. 

“Children.” You corrected, trying to ease his anger. His frown curved upward.

“Are you gonna be octomom?”

“Daniel!” You hissed, smacking his chest gently at the joke. His was grinning widely. “They're twins, you doofus.” 

“Y'know, when your mom, very grossly might I add, told me your family was fertile, she wasn't joking.”

“It takes two to tango.” You informed him, watching him. Dan kissed Davey's head, then hoisted Abi upwards to kiss her head. 

“You're gonna be a big sister... again.” Dan told her, watching her small hands clamp together. She smiled slightly, turning to you with a serious look.

“Did mommy eat them like she ate Davey?”

Dan let out a weird noise, it sounded remotely like a laugh.

“Yeah, angel, they're in her tummy.” He told her, far too young for an anatomy lesson. 

“Do all mommies eat their babies?”

“Okay, that's enough talk.” You dismissed, leading your husband inside. He went and set Abigail on the couch and gave her a small book, telling her he'd be there in a moment. Dan walked into the kitchen where you stood, holding Davey to your chest. 

“So, twins...” Dan exhaled, watching you nod.

“Twins.” You replied. “My next ultrasound is in a week. It'll offer a clearer picture.” 

“Cool.” He breathed, leaning down to kiss you quickly. You returned it, pulling his shirt so he wouldn't walk away. Davey didn't stir against your chest as you shared the moment. You let go of his shirt as he swiped a sandwich off the counter. “Love you.”

“Love you.” You grinned, waving as he retreated back to the living room to help Abi read. _Twins._ You thought, you could only imagine the trouble they'd be. Oddly, you were looking forward to it.


	20. Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your first check-up ultrasound for the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three months since the last update on the dot (yikes)

“I swear to God, if you don't put on your hoodie, I will put you in it backwards like a straight jacket!” You shouted, chasing after Abigail with her blue hoodie in your hands. Today was the day of your ultrasound to check on the babies growing inside of you.

Abigail was running full speed until Dan bent down, swiped her up and then struggled to keep her still.

“Angel, you gotta put on your coat, it's chilly outside.”

“No!” Abigail protested, squirming in his arms. You had come to a stop in front of him, your hand pressed to your belly. You sighed with obvious frustration, throwing the hoodie at Dan. He caught it and watched you turn on your heel to take Davey off the counter. Sadly, this was a usual thing. You or Dan would get Davey ready, set him on the counter and give him a sippy cup. You were always careful so he wouldn't fall off. Then you would get Abigail ready, she'd run downstairs in an attempt to avoid you only to be swept up by Dan and be shoved into whatever remaining clothes she didn't have on. 

You picked Davey up, holding him to your chest only after you removed the sippy cup from his hands.

“I'm going to the car.” You told Dan, your hair now a mess from repeatedly running your hands through it as you struggled to find each hiding spot Abigail had been in. “Come out when she's dressed.” You pointed accusingly at your daughter. You weren't angry, not really, you were just annoyed. 

“Did I make mommy mad?” You heard Abigail whisper to Dan.

“No, angel. She's not mad, she's just a bit stressed out, okay?” Dan replied softly. “Now, put on your hoodie.”

“But-”

“Abigail.” He said in a warning tone, and then you heard the slight rustle of the hoodie and went out to the garage, closing the door slowly behind you. By the time Dan came outside with Abigail by his legs, you had already buckled Davey into his car seat and you were waiting in the passenger's side. Dan had offered to drive, and you had argued that it was his day anyway.

Dan quietly buckled Abigail into her seat, and you discreetly looked in your mirror to see she had on her socks, shoes, hoodie and had her small bag in her hands. You sighed and closed the mirror, pushing the vise up as you leaned your arm against the window. It took Dan a few minutes to get situated after he got into the driver's seat. He had to adjust it by putting the entire seat back all the way and then leaned it backwards slightly, but only the part that he rested his back against. 

“Ready?” He asked to everyone in the car. You all nodded, and Davey gave a few incoherent babbles. Dan opened the garage door with the remote in the car before pulling out of the garage, closing the door and taking off down the street. As he drove, he flipped on some Rush songs. Such as Free Will, Tom Sawyer, Cygnus X-1, and Xanadu. 

You arrived at the hospital and all four of you sat in the waiting room, staring at things on the wall and sending glances to people walking past you. Abigail was doing something to her chair, and Dan poked her knee, getting her attention.

“Don't do that.” He said, getting her to slide back in her chair, cross her arms and pout. You and Dan had Abigail and Davey between you, mainly because it was easier to watch them that way.

“(Y/N) Avidan?” Was called out and your head snapped up, looking in the direction the voice came from. You saw your Doctor and smiled at her, standing up. 

“Hey, Doc.” You grinned, watching her walk over to you.

“Are your children coming inside of the room?” She questioned, glancing down at them. You shook your head.

“No, our friends are swinging by to pick them up.”

Your Doctor nodded. “God, I haven't seen those two since they were fetuses on a screen.”

“They grow quickly.” Dan had come up behind you now, speaking the truth as he held Davey and Abigail stood beside him. You gently patted his chest.

“Yeah, thanks to him.” You said, turning your head to see Arin and Suzy walking at a normal pace to you guys. “He gave these kids the 'growing-like-beanstalks' gene.”

Dan snorted a laugh as Arin and Suzy approached.

“Hey, Scuze.” Dan greeted, turning to hand her Davey. Abigail let out a squeal and grabbed Arin's leg, bouncing up and down. 

“Secret!” Abigail said, tugging on his pants. Arin bent down on one of his knees, tilting his head as she moved some of his hair to speak. “Mommy ate the babies.”

“What?!” Arin gasped dramatically, looking up at you. “Mommy ate the babies!” Suzy smiled beside him as he stood, picking up Abigail as he did. “Shame!”

“It was a secret, Grunk!” Abigail whined, smacking his chest as Arin smiled. “Ent Scuze,” Abigail began, using her old nickname for Suzy and the one she picked up from Dan.

“Secret's are sacred, Arin.” Suzy scolded jokingly, getting Arin to pout. “You've broken the trust within this child.”

Your Doctor was smiling widely and shook her head, before leading you into the closed off ultrasound room, but only after you kissed your children goodbye for a little while. She turned on the machine as you lifted your shirt, waiting for her to apply the jelly before hissing at the coldness of it once she did. 

“So, what do you see, Doc?” Dan asked, watching the her move around the stick.

“Two healthy fetuses.” She replied, pointing to the screen as she found them, moving the wand around a bit more to show them. “They're already getting big.” 

Dan grinned beside you as he stared at the picture. 

“Now, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time.” Doctor Heinrick began. Your mind immediately went to Elliot, the son you and Dan had lost. “How many people know?”

“Abigail,” Dan started as he glanced at you. “Davey, to an extent, he can't quite process it, Arin, that's the dude that was outside and Suzy, the gal who was outside.” He looked at you for confirmation.

“Anyone else?” Your Doctor asked. You both shook your heads. “Keep it that way, when you hit the five month mark, you can tell anyone and everyone. I don't mean to sound harsh, but I know how difficult it can be, believe me.” 

After that, she printed out a few pictures of the ultrasound and wiped the jelly off your belly. You and Dan met Arin and Suzy at the Chinese restaurant not too far from the hospital. You all ate, talked, and organized a few plans that you'd have to go over with the rest of the grumps. Dan was talking quickly as he showed Arin and Suzy the ultrasound picture.

“He's head over heels for those babies.” Suzy grinned as Dan went up to go use the restroom, Arin nodding beside her.

“And these ones.” Arin reminded, ruffling the hair atop Davey and Abi's heads, much to their dismay. “I remember when you two told us you were pregnant.” Arin said, looking at his drink. “He was so happy.”

“He only gets happier with each kid.” You replied, getting sounds of agreement from the couple. Dan came back shortly after and you gave him a wide smile.

“What?” He asked. You leaned over and kissed him, grinning as you pulled back.

“Nothing, babe. I just love you.”

“Love you too.” He replied, picking up his chopsticks. God, you love him so much.


End file.
